Fraxinus
Fraxinus.png|Fraxinus design in the Light Novel. Fraxinus and crew.png FraxinusA.jpg|Fraxinus in the first season of Anime Fraxinus S2.jpg|Fraxinus in the Second Season Fraxinus Ars Install.png|Fraxinus in the Ars Install (PS3) Fraxinus Bridge.jpg|The bridge of Fraxinus fraxinus bridge.jpg|Fraxinus bridge front view (Anime) DAL v16 09.png|Fraxinus EX design in the Light Novel. . is an airship of the organization known as Ratatoskr. The command center of Ratatoskr is located on the airship, making it a very important base to its members. It usually hovers about 15 km above the Tengu City. It is shown to have several defensive and offensive capabilities. After being severely damaged by Origami in Volume 11, it is rebuilt into a more powerful version called Notable locations * Command Center * Sick Bay * Virtual Room * Main Bridge Room Known Crew Members DAL_ep2.jpg|Kotori and the crew of the Fraxinus Fraxinus and crew.png|Kyouhei Kannazuki & Fraxinus Crews1.png|Kannazuki, Kotori, & Reine Ratatosk Crew 01.jpg|Kyoji Kawagoe Ratatosk Crew 02.jpg|Masaomi Mikimoto Ratatosk Crew 03.jpg|Hinako Shiizaki Ratatosk Crew 04.jpg|Munechika Nakatsugawa Ratatosk Crew 05.jpg|Kozue Minowa Ib24AhTBBBFYg4.png|Maria Arusu datemanga1kan4.jpg Equipments & Weapons Equipments Vlcsnap-2014-10-26-18h42m55s46.png Protectfraxinus.png| Yggdrafolium.png| detached mode Territory used in -Yggdrafolium-.png|Territorry Used in Invisible Fraxinus.png|Fraxinus using Realizers * <'Invisible'>: Cloaks the entire airship. Used while in non-combat mode. * <'Avoid'>: Used in conjunction with and is supposed to prevent collisions with animals/vehicles which happen to be on collision course. * <'Protect'>: Defense System used to defend the ship. Its scale of diameter can be changed according to the Commander of the ship. It can be thickened and expanded depending on the need. This defense system is also powered by Yggdrafolium. * 8 <'Control'> * 10 <'AR-008' Basic> Yggdrafolium The main source engine powerplant used by Fraxinus. Can be detached as the and can be cloaked by the Territory defense system. Weapons Fraxinus firing -Mystletainn-.png|Fraxinus firing <'Mystletainn'> Vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h00m20s56.png| damaged by <'Mystletainn'> vlcsnap-2014-10-27-22h11m30s141.png|Fraxinus firing <'Mystletainn'> in low output * <'Mystletainn'>: Fraxinus main weapon, a high energy ion particle laser that is powerful enough to destroy Arbatel's Territory. Its power can be changed depending on the need. * <'Gungnir'>: Fraxinus' trump card, an immensely powerful cannon amplified by Kotori's Angel in its cannon form, Megiddo. Used only as a last resort due to its destructive power. Also, since Kotori needs to use her strongest move as a Spirit to fire Gungnir, there is also the risk of her going berserk and heavily damaging/destroying the Fraxinus in the process, which is why she could not use it more than once despite the apparent need for it. * <'System Blot'>: Fraxinus EX's new trump card. An upgraded version of the Gungnir which can be powered by the Reiryoku from several Spirits. Trivia *Fraxinus comes from Fraxinus excelsior, the scientific name of European Ash, which was believed to be Yggdrasil, the Norse World Tree. **For some reason, the rear half of Fraxinus has a tree motif, like the Yggdrasil tree. ** Embedded in the rear half of Fraxinus is <'Yggdrafolium'>, which can be detached and become Yggdrafolium Realizer. ** In Volume 10, Ellen lampshades the name by complimenting Ratatoskr for naming their ship after the World Tree. *Fraxinus cannot attack unless it deactivates its invisible modeVolume 5. *Fraxinus is currently one of the five ships used by the Ratatoskr organization. *Fraxinus is run by, as mentioned by Shido in the dub, a bunch of perverts. *Fraxinus has different designs between the Light Novel and the Anime. *Fraxinus' main weapon, Mystletainn, is another name for the mistletoe plant, which in Norse myth, was the plant that was used to kill the god Balder. *If the power of <'Yggdrafolium'> is used too much, Fraxinus will black out, as seen in the second season of the anime when Yoshino was watching TV. * As of Volume 12, Fraxinus is under repair after the damages sustained during the battle with Origami. * In Volume 14, it is mentioned that the newly rebuilt Fraxinus, which is now called the Fraxinus EX, has an AI called MARIA (マリア?). References }} Category:Locations Category:Browse Category:Ratatoskr Category:Terminology